Neutrons can be detected to indicate the presence of some nuclear materials, such as plutonium, and can also be used in nuclear medicine. Some prior neutron detectors utilized a gadolinium film disposed between two conductors. Electrons are generated from interactions with neutrons, resulting in conducting electrons within the film. However, not much current was generated in the conductors, making it difficult to determine the number of interactions that occurred.